1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus suitable for connection to a communication network wherein an incoming call side is informed of identification information of an outgoing call side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional analog telephone network, e.g. in an analog telephone network providing service called "CLASS", an incoming call side subscriber is informed of the number of an outgoing call side, etc. In the "CLASS" service, data of a predetermined format including date information (month, day, hour, minute) and caller identification such as the number of the outgoing call side is superimposed on a ringing signal and given to the incoming call side.
The incoming call side detects the transmitted data and can be informed of the number of the outgoing call side, etc. without answering the answered incoming call. Based on the number of the outgoing call side, etc. the incoming call side can determine whether or not to answer the incoming call, and can avoid answering the incoming call from a specific outgoing call side.
In a general facsimile apparatus, a communication journal of actual communication records can be stored and printed out in a table format. The communication journal, however, indicates only actually performed (completed) communication records between the incoming call side and the outgoing call side. If the incoming call side does not answer the incoming call, as mentioned above, such record cannot be ascertained later.
For example, if the incoming call side is unable to answer the call owing to lack of printing paper sheets, information relating to the reception of the incoming call is not included in the communication journal. Thus, the user is unable to know the fact of reception of an incoming call to which he/she could not answer.
In addition, the conventional facsimile apparatus does not have a function of informing the user of the location of the caller or outgoing call side.
If the user wishes to know the location of the caller, he/she needs to, e.g. make a telephone call to the caller and ask him/her to transmit a map indicating the location to the user. Such a process is time-consuming.